Y SI ni tan cobarde ni tan paciente
by guiguita
Summary: una historia totalmente AU sobre el 4x01 esta vez las cosas pasan de otra manera... el título dice mucho... espero les guste...
1. Chapter 1

**Y si….?**

**Ante todo, mil gracias por la maravillosa recepción a mi primer intento de compartir algo por acá, fue maravilloso, y en vista de tan buena acogida, he tratado de seguir, no es fácil, siento que nada de lo que trato de escribir es lo suficientemente bueno, gracias por las review, de ellas saque que lo que más necesito es "práctica" y eso sólo si sigo escribiendo , así que se me ocurrió esta idea, siento que no son lo mejor, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo, serán pequeñas historias cambiando capítulos que me gustaron de la serie… bueno, aquí vamos… **

**Ah, este capi se lo dedico a mi amigocha mexicana… para ti lili con mucho cariño.-**

**Esta historia transcurre en el el 4x01 totalmente AU esta vez Kate no es tan cobarde… ni Rick tan paciente… **

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el disparo a Kate, dos días en los que Rick sentía que no podía con la ansiedad…. Sólo deseaba verla, estar a su lado… pero aún no tenía autorizadas las visitas, Jim amablemente contestaba sus llamadas y le mantenía informado de cómo iba todo… él no se había movido de la comisaría, no es que pudiera hacer mucho, pero estar ahí le hacía sentirla más cerca, no se atrevía a usar su silla, estaba en su lugar de siempre, mirando esa silla vacía –"oh Kate, porqué no lo ví antes, porqué no fui más rápido… porqué … porqué…"- se inclinó en el escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos cuando sonó su celular, saltó de la silla y sin decir nada corrió hacia el ascensor –"Kate , Kate…." -.

Antes de entrar a la habitación se arreglo un poco y cruzo la puerta, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, se sentó en la silla puesta a su lado, la miró y tomó su mano depositando un tímido beso… ella entonces abrió sus ojos, lo miró y sonrió , Rick sentía que su corazón aceleraba sus latidos al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa,

-"¿tan mal me veo Castle?" -le preguntó ella al ver cómo la miraba…

-"nop…"- fue su respuesta casi en un susurro" es que creí que no volvería a verte"- y la miró de forma tan intensa que ella bajo la mirada levemente sonrojada….

Un nervioso silencio se instaló entre ellos, silencio que fue roto por Castle:

- "ehhhh…. Kate…sobre lo que paso ese día, en el cementerio "

–"Rick… si…., me dijeron que trataste de salvarme, no debiste arriesgarte así Castle…" -le interrumpió ella rápidamente, -

-¿te dijeron?, es que tu…¿no lo recuerdas?... ¿no recuerdas nada?

-muy poco, estaba en el podio y de pronto todo se volvió negro….

-eehhh bueno, yo….

-Castle, estoy tan cansada- - _no ahora Rick, … no aquí"…-_pensó Kate….

- Aaahhhmmm claro, te entiendo y se puso de pie, "_vamos hombre, ya lo dijiste una vez… puedes volver a hacerlo" _intentaba animarse Rick en silencio. "

- "vendré mañana" -fue lo que en cambio salió de sus labios,

-"preferiría que no" -respondió Kate, -"Castle, necesito un tiempo ¿vale?"-.

-"claro… ¿cuánto tiempo?...

- "no lo sé, te llamaré"-

Rick salió con una sensación de abatimiento enorme, ¿es que ella no recordaba nada?, "le abrí mi corazón ¿y no lo recuerda?"... volvió a comisaría a ver si los chicos habían descubierto algo más.

En el hospital Kate estaba totalmente intranquila, claro que lo recordaba, recordaba cada segundo, -"te amo… te amo Kate" – la frase retumbaba una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza…. Suspiró, cerró los ojos, -"oh Rick, porqué ahora, porqué así" –" pero se engañaba a sí misma, no importaba el cuándo ni el cómo, importaba el que le había declarado su amor, que al fin se había atrevido…. Y ella negó recordarlo, pero ¿porqué? ¿Es que en verdad no sentía nada por él? …. –"no te mientas katherine, tu sabes que eso no es así" hace ya mucho tiempo que Castle venía entrando cada día un poquito más en su corazón, pero eso la tenía totalmente aterrada, además había un "pequeño detalle" que venía a complicar aún más las cosas, "ella tenía novio" como sea que estuviesen las cosas aún estaba con josh…. Uuuuuuffffff suspiro frustrada, – y cerró los ojos.

Rick se paseaba como león enjaulado en su loft, hasta que Martha se cansó

-"Richard, hijo, ¿piensas seguir así mucho tiempo más?

-No sé qué hacer madre-

-Pues paseándote asi sólo conseguirás gastar la alfombra y el problema seguirá donde mismo… ¿la has llamado? –ella no necesitaba preguntar para saber que el problema se llamaba Katherine Beckett

-no, ella dijo…

-"ella dijo… ella dijo…" Richard, -dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro –"¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan obediente? Llevas tres días, desde que la visitaste en el hospital ansioso, ¿Qué pasó, es que ella dijo algo sobre tu declaración?" –Rick se lo había contado a su madre esa noche mientras Kate estaba en el pabellón-

-no lo recuerda madre, no recuerda nada del tiroteo… y agacho la cabeza….

-bien!, pues, ya se lo dijiste una vez, podrás volver a hacerlo Richard, no puedes bajar los brazos sin luchar ¡

Rick entro decidido y con paso firme al hospital, pero al acercarse a la habitación de Kate todo ese valor parecía ir resbalando por sus pies para dejar paso a un hombre enamorado, ansioso y hasta casi asustado –"y si me rechaza" ... "y si no siente lo mismo"… inspiro profundamente, como reuniendo el valor necesario y siguió por el pasillo.

Mientras, en la habitación una pareja finalizaba una conversación que no estaba terminando de la forma más cordial que digamos…

-"¿es por él verdad? !, por ese escritor de novelas baratas! Josh estaba realmente molesto.

-"Josh por favor, no lo hagas más difícil".

-¡sólo dime que me estás dejando por él Kate!

-¡cambiará eso algo de lo que está pasando? !

-¡Sí, lo hará!, necesito saber que no fue mi culpa, que no fui yo quién te perdió, pero…., jamás te tuve, ¿verdad? –dijo esta vez en voz baja, derrotado-

- Kate, lo sé, le amas, siempre fue él, "Rick dijo, Rick hizo, Rick, Rick, Rick, siempre fuimos tres en esta relación!, debí haberme retirado antes, pero, creía que lo lograría, que haría que te enamoraras de mí, lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Te deseo lo mejor Kate, quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces "– y dejando un beso en su cabeza salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se topó con Castle , la mirada que le dio no era precisamente de amigos, aún asi, le tendió la mano del modo más cortes que pudo y cuando Rick se la estrecho le dijo :"cuídala…, y hazla feliz"!. Rick no dijo nada, y cuando lo vio irse carraspeó se paso el dedo por el cuello de la camisa, sintiendo que esta realmente le ahogaba y abrió la puerta….

Cuando Kate le vio ahí parado en la puerta, con el ramo de flores en la mano, no pudo evitar la sonrisa y menos el brillo en sus ojos …

Rick….viniste… pensé que…-

-si...ehh…lo siento… se que dijiste que…

Noooo… lo siento, yo no…

Al fin ambos sonrieron viendo que la conversación no fluía mucho que digamos…

-siéntate – le dijo Kate mostrándole la silla junto a la cama.

-Kate… yo debo decirte….cuando estabas en el piso…. Yo….

- Rick… lo recuerdo…!

-¡qué!? A que te refieres? Que recuerdas? -Dijo él con un brillo de… ¿miedo?...¿esperanza?-...

-Kate tomó su mano con cuidado y al tiempo que sentía cómo una lágrima asomaba a sus ojos… le dijo…:

"no sabía cómo reaccionar… yo… Rick no sé si estoy lista para esto…no puedo decir que no siento nada…pero ...yo…"

-lo sé, estás con josh, te entiendo, yo no-…

-ya no, ya no estoy con él, no podía seguir con eso… y creo que él lo supo antes que yo…

-Kate, no sé qué decir.. –dijo tomando su mano entre las de él…

-mmmmm…. talvéz…. No hay que decir nada… aún… -dijo ella con una sonrisa tan sensual que Rick sentía que de seguir así el enfermo ahora sería él….-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un minuto que para ambos duró una eternidad y luego Rick se jugó el todo por el todo y se levantó para inclinarse sobre ella y unir sus labios en el más tierno y más dulce de los besos…. Apenas un roce de labios, pero que prometía todo un mundo de felicidad…-

Se separaron, pero con las frentes aún unidas él le susurro suavemente …

-Te amo kate, te amo tanto"…

-mmmmmm…. Creo que definitivamente ya te sientes mejor chica!-

-Lanie! Exclamaron ambos a la vez separándose del todo y con los ojos abiertos como platos…

Kate se mordió el labio, apretó la mano de Rick y le sonrió a Lanie, ambas tendrían una interesante conversación….

…**¿y bien? Se reciben review, sólo espero que sean constructivas, tanto si gustó como si no, quiero mejorar en esto y sus opiniones me ayudarán a hacerlo ;) … ¿valdrá la pena seguir intentándolo o lo dejamos acá?...**

**Ah, y debo agradecer a una gran persona, sin cuya valiosa y desinteresada ayuda jamás me hubiese atrevido a escribir esto, pero a sus cualidades debemos agregar la humildad asÍ que "GRACIAS, TU SABES QUE ES PARA TI ;) "**


	2. Chapter 2

…**Había pensado en hacer un capítulo de cada historia que iba a cambiar, pero en vista de alguna review que leí y la buena acogida de este capi' he pensado en "redondear mejor la idea" y darle un final antes de pasar al siguiente, espero les guste…**

En cuánto Rick abandonó la habitación casi obligado por Lanie esta se acomodo en la silla junto a la cama y comenzó el interrogatorio…

-vamos amiga necesito saberlo toooooodo! ¿qué significa esto? ¿acaso tú no estás con ese josh? –a Lanie tampoco le caía muy bien que digamos el doctor-

-Ya no… lo dejamos, aunque la verdad fue él quien me dejó a mi- dijo tranquilamente Kate.

-¿¡El te dejó ¡? Pero…. ¡Justo ahora!? ¡¿Qué clase de sujeto deja a su novia cuando ella más lo necesita!? –Lanie estaba de verdad molesta-

-Lanie, me dejó porque se dio cuenta que hay alguien más… me dijo que sabía que yo sentía cosas por Castle y que ya no quería seguir siendo el tercero en esta relación - dijo una muy seria Kate.

-mmmmmm me está cayendo bien el chico de la moto…- dijo Lanie para tratar de quitarle algo de hierro al asunto.- Bueno, ¿eso quiere decir que están juntos tú y Castle?-

-eeeehhhh… bueno…. No lo sé, Lanie, entraste en el momento justo en que todo esto comenzó, no tengo muy claro en que estamos con Castle…

-Chica de que hablas! Que estoy segura de que si no llego te olvidas que acabas de recibir un disparo en el pecho…-

-Lanie! -Le grito una sonriente y sonrojada Kate-

-si, si, sonrójate todo lo que quieras, pero no olvides que deberás cuidarte un buen tiempo "antes de…" –le siguió picando Lanie –

- amiga, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, si estoy segura que hasta Perlmutter se preguntaba que estaban esperando jajaja-

Los siguientes días en el hospital fueron deliciosamente cómplices entre ambos, disimulando ante los demás y entregándose a los mimos y arrumacos cuando estaban a solas, conversaciones de horas, donde ella le habló de sus miedos, sus angustias, y donde él le contaba mil y una historias para acortar este reposo forzado que a veces sacaba de quicio a la detective. Si de él dependiese Castle no la dejaría ni un minuto pero no hubo influencia que sirviera para lograr pasar la noche en el hospital.

Al cabo de un par de semanas por fin le dieron el alta , no hubo súplica, amenaza ni chantaje que convenciera a Kate de irse al loft como pretendía Rick, ella no estaba preparada para blanquear esta naciente relación y era imposible mantenerla oculta si se iba a su piso, así que se dirigieron al departamento de Kate.

-pero no pretenderás que te deje sola ¿verdad?- le decía aún mosqueado Castle.

-Castle, vivo sola, puedo cuidarme sola!- le contestó Kate por enésima vez.

-Lo sé, pero ¡QUIERO hacerlo! , quiero estar contigo, mimarte, darte tus medicinas, ¿Por qué no quieres que te cuide? estamos juntos ahora, está bien que lo haga… - dijo una vez más el escritor haciendo morritos y poniendo unos ojitos que derritieron a la detective-

-Está bien, tu ganas puedes quedarte, pero dormirás en el sillón Castle!

-Katherine Beckett! ¿Acaso insinúas que yo pretendía otra cosa?! -exclamó fingiendo estar terriblemente ofendido Castle llevándose una mano al pecho mientras aguantaba una sonrisa.

-¿Túuuu? Noooo cómo se te ocurre. Le picó sonriendo Kate.

Una vez en el piso Rick fue inflexible:

-a la cama señorita, reposo es reposo – y pese a las quejas de Kate no la dejó en paz hasta que la vio acostada y cómoda-

-¿segura que estas bien? ¿no necesitas nada? -Rick estaba un poco nervioso, mal que mal la detective había estado realmente en peligro con el disparo.

-mmmm creo que uno besitos no me vendrían nada de mal –dijo una coqueta Kate con su mejor cara de pícara, cada día le costaba menos actuar de forma espontanea con su escritor.

A Rick se le aceleraba el pulso cuando ella se ponía en ese plan, pero aún no se relajaba del todo , sabía que ella estaba convaleciente y no quería apurar las cosas, así que se acerco, dejando un corto beso en los labios de su musa y se puso de pie…

-¿que te apetece de almuerzo?,

Kate suspiró y se acomodo en la cama –no sé, elige tú.-

El resto del día lo pasaron leyendo, mirando alguna película, y conversando mucho, era como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años, era como si tuviesen que ponerse al día de todo el tiempo perdido, estas conversaciones eran sinceras, francas, de corazón a corazón.

Al llegar la noche Rick se instaló en el sillón no sin antes revisar una y otra vez que su "paciente estrella" estuviese cómoda, abrigada y que se hubiese tomado todas sus medicinas. Realmente se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel.

Kate por su parte no podía sentirse más segura, y más feliz, se preguntaba cómo es que había podido tardarse tanto en reconocer lo que sentía por Rick y en darle una oportunidad a esta relación.

Así pasaron unos días, Kate se sentía cada vez mejor y esto hacía que se hiciera más tedioso y difícil permanecer en la cama todo el día, hasta partidas de póker organizaban para matar el tiempo, además, el estar todo el día solos en el departamento se estaba haciendo un poco difícil de manejar para ambos… Rick se sentía nervioso, no quería acelerar nada, temía lastimarla de alguna manera y por lo mismo, trataba de "mantener las distancias". Pero Kate no quería mantener distancia alguna, de hecho se entretenía "poniendo en apuros" a su chico. Un día él escribía en el sillón mientras Kate se duchaba, de pronto la oyó llamarlo y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de baño, al entrar se quedó parado en la puerta sintiendo cómo se le secaba la boca y abriendo los ojos como platos, ella estaba envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo mojado dejando caer unas gotas que resbalaban por sus hombros desnudos…

-Rick, necesito ayuda, me siento mareada-

Si él no hubiese estado tan impactado hubiese notado la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar Kate.

-Por supuesto, ven, apóyate en mi- el escritor sentía que su corazón retumbaba en toda la habitación, la tomo suavemente de la cintura y la acompaño hasta su cama, una vez allí Kate se sentó en el borde y cerró los ojos un momento sopesando si seguir con el juego o no…. Rick por su parte estaba tan asustado que no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

-¿quieres ir al hospital? ¿ quieres que llame un doctor?

-nop, creo que lo que quiero es que te relajes un rato Rick, estoy bien… sólo quiero….que… te… relajes – dijo la detective acariciando lentamente la mandíbula de Castle y deslizando su mano hacia su nuca para atraerlo más hacia ella-

Rick estaba seguro que sus latidos se oían por toda la habitación, estaba sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la situación en la que se encontraban, pero simplemente no estaba seguro…

-Kate… espera… yo…no no creo que estés preparada…aún no… -y como pudo se enderezo a su lado.

-Oh vamos Castle – dijo una molesta y frustrada Kate – me siento bien, quién mejor que yo misma para saber lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, o ¿tú no quieres?- le pregunto mientras sugerentemente soltaba un poquito la toalla que la ceñía.

-Kate, te amo, y sueño con el momento en que podamos dar rienda suelta a este amor – dijo Rick mientras acariciaba suavemente el hombro desnudo de su detective- pero por este amor es que quiero que estés bien, no quiero apresurar las cosas, y no dudes ni por un momento que deseo esto lo mismo o más que tú, pero vamos! Si hemos esperado tanto creo que podremos con un par de semanas ¿no?

-¿semanas? – preguntó una desolada Kate haciendo un puchero (_no sé cómo le dicen en otros países, he leído también "morritos")_

-pero… podemos hacer otras cosas, por ejemplo, te diré que ese sillón me está matando, no sé, creo que… tal vez podría… cuidarte mejor toda la noche si duermo aquí a tu lado…-acompañando esta frase con un sugerente movimiento de cejas que hizo reír a la detective.

-Estás loco Castle, pero supongo que tienes razón y pensaré tu oferta de cuidarme durante la noche, ahora te aconsejo que vuelvas a escribir mientras me visto o no sé si podrás seguir con tu plan de abstinencia- dijo mirando abiertamente a la entrepierna del escritor donde no era posible ocultar el resultado de toda la escena.

Al llegar la noche ambos estaban algo nerviosos, sería la primera vez que dormirían juntos, aunque sólo fuera dormir.

Rick buscaba cualquier cosa que hacer, dilatando asi el momento de acostarse, hasta que Kate le llamó desde la habitación

-Rick, ya es tarde, ¿quieres de una buena vez venir a la cama?.

-Ay Dios… tres años soñando con oír esa frase y cuando llega debo comportarme!… algo muy malo debo haber hecho en algún momento para ser castigado de esta manera-

Cuando entro, ella estaba acostada en el lado izquierdo de la cama y tenía sus ojos cerrados, Rick se metió por su lado, no bien se acostó Kate se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-buenas noches amor- dijo Kate besando tiernamente sus labios.

-Buenas noches- susurro Rick al tiempo que la abrazaba acercándola más a él y cerrando los ojos, no era lo que hubiese soñado, pero no estaba mal, pensó con una sonrisa y se relajó.

Paso una semana más, cada día era más notoria la mejoría de Kate, esta mañana ambos estaban vistiéndose para asistir a un control al hospital.

Al salir del hospital no podían ocultar la alegría, todo había salido tan bien que el doctor les había dicho que en un par de semanas la detective podría estar reincorporándose a su trabajo, bajo ciertas restricciones obvias como evitar las salidas a terreno y cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico.

-me supongo que estarás feliz de volver al trabajo ¿verdad? – preguntó Rick .mientras subían al auto.

-eeehhh si, creo, no lo sé Castle, o sea sí, quiero volver, quiero recuperar el control de mi vida, pero ¿Qué haremos con esto?. Preguntó una muy seria Kate.

-¿Qué haremos con qué?, no entiendo.

-con nosotros, es decir, prácticamente estamos viviendo juntos, pero teníamos la excusa de que estabas cuidándome, ahora cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, ¿Dónde queda lo nuestro? –quiso saber ella.

-Kate, lo hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos a casa ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo Rick echando a andar el auto.

Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa al oírlo decir "a casa", sonó deliciosamente bien.

Una vez en el departamento la acompañó al sillón y se dirigió a la cocina por un par de cafés.

-¿y bien? – dijo Kate no bien Rick se sentó a su lado.

-Kate, haremos lo que tú quieras, si por mí fuera saldría a gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con la mujer que amo, y que soy infinitamente feliz, pero entiendo tus miedos y como ya lo he dicho, respetaré tus tiempos- Le dijo Rick acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.

-Rick, para mí no es fácil todo esto, tú ya conoces mis miedos, lo de mi madre, no sé si puedo…-

Pero Castle puso suavemente un dedo en sus labios, junto sus frentes y mirándola a los ojos le susurro:

-a tú ritmo amor, lo haremos a tu ritmo, y cerró la distancia que los separaba besándola suavemente, ella entreabrió sus labios y el beso que había comenzado lento se torno cada vez más intenso, hasta que ella se separó y poniéndose de pie le tomo la mano y sonriendo le dijo:

-¿debo recordarle escritor que el doctor dijo que ya podíamos llevar una vida totalmente normal?-mientras decía esto se dirigía lentamente al dormitorio.

-No, definitivamente no es necesario que me lo recuerde detective- dijo Castle- pero, de todos modos, evitaremos esfuerzos innecesarios – y con una sonrisa tomó a su musa en los brazos dirigiéndose, ahora sí, a la habitación.

**Eeehhhh…. Bien, espero que les siga gustando, me gusta el dejar la puerta abierta...**

**La idea es ir tomando cada vez algún capítulo distinto y crear una "versión libre", agradezco la buena acogida y ya saben, sus críticas y comentarios serán siempre bienvenidos.-**


End file.
